


boy talks

by Marmeladeskies



Series: A Series of Random Mighty Nein Moments because these Kids Deserve Happiness and Attention [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Molly hitting on Fjord while also genuinely being interested in him, Multi, awkward boy talks, poor caleb, room sharing, two bros chilling in one bedroom, while also hitting on him for Jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: “I can’t believe you’ve never fucked anyone!”Fjord almost trips and falls over his stuff that he’s been stowing away in their admittedly cozy new room. “Scuse me?!”





	boy talks

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so self indulgent. Enjoy :)
> 
> losely set after "maybe not many, though..."

“I can’t believe you’ve never fucked anyone!” 

Fjord almost trips and falls over his stuff that he’s been stowing away in their admittedly cozy new room. “Scuse me?!”

Molly, already sprawling, gives him a huge, shit-eating grin. “I said, I can’t believe you’ve never fu-”

“I heard you!”, Fjord cuts in; his cheeks suddenly feel hot. “Not… never!” 

“Oh?”, Molly prompts, lids lowering a little, gaze remaining firmly on Fjord. “Do elaborate.”

Fjord shoots a helpless glance into Caleb’s direction, but Caleb is curled up on his bed with a book and either pretends not to listen or is genuinely deeply enthralled by his reading. 

“I don’t owe you an explanation.”, he tells Molly after a second of consideration, sounding way more brusque than intended. 

“That’s true, you don’t. I’m just wondering how a stud like you…” Molly’s voice trails off and Fjord wants to curse him so bad right now. Stud. Pshah.

“There… um. Weren’t that many opportunities on sea.”, Fjord admits, feeling the need to defend himself a little. The blush is very hot on his cheeks now and he averts his gaze from Molly as he sinks down on his own bed. 

“No hot mermaids? Seamen? Shit, I don’t even know what you’re into.”

Fjord splutters for a moment- why must Molly always be so… direct?!   
“That’s- um, I don’t-”

“-’s fine, man.” Molly gives him a wink, “Still figuring yourself out. If you need any help with that just let me know.” 

All Fjord can manage is a dumb nod. “Th...thanks for the offer.”

Suddenly, one of the bed creaks as Caleb shifts, standing up. So he was listening, that sneaky bastard!   
“Excuse me, gentlemen.” The tips of his ears are a very dark shade of pink and he avoids looking at either of them. “I feel like I’m listening in on the beginning of a Tusk Love scene Jester would most likely very much enjoy, so, please excuse me as I leave you to it.”   
He stands a little stiffly, grabbing his book. “I will be downstairs. Possibly drinking.”

“Aww, Caleb, come on! You don’t have to-” Before Molly can finish his sentence, the door already closes behind Caleb. Molly lets out a big sigh.   
“Why is he always so awkward?!”

“Y’know, not everyone is interested in other people’s sex lives.” 

“Aw come on, he read that god damn smut book, too. And I bet he enjoyed it.” Molly gives Fjord a shameless smirk.   
Fjord just shrugs. 

Molly is finally quiet for a second, and when he speaks up again, he sounds a little more mellow. “...hey, sorry for intruding. I meant it, though, I was a little shocked to hear you don’t really have a lot of.. experience in that department.” 

Fjord can tell Molly is trying to be considerate. He’s only failing a little, though.   
He shrugs again.   
“I dunno. Guess I was always just… too insecure for a while. And like you said… figuring myself out. And. All that. Crap.” His voice catches awkwardly by the end of that sentence. 

“That’s cool. That’s fine- no worries. If you ever need advice, though-”

“Thanks, Molly.”, Fjord cuts in quickly, the blush that has been subsiding a little coming back full force. 

“I mean, I bet Jester would be very happy to teach you-”

“Mollymauk!”

“I’m just saying, I bet she knows a lot of-”

Whack.  
Fjord’s words couldn’t manage to shut Molly up.

Fjord’s pillow, thrown at full force, does, though.

**Author's Note:**

> comment to let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
